


Harusnya Aku Bilang Iya Saja...

by minervarian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kiera x Levi, Minervarian SnK 2013 fic, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervarian/pseuds/minervarian
Summary: Levi, Hanji, Erwin, dan Kiera menikmati sore yang tenang disela-sela kesibukan mereka. Tiba-tiba Levi dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan sulit yang mau tidak mau harus dijawab. Apa sebenarnya pertanyaan itu?-----fic super pendek, again, from my 2013 SnK obsessed self.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)





	Harusnya Aku Bilang Iya Saja...

Suatu sore di kantor Komandan Scouting Legion, Kiera, Levi, dan juga Hanji diminta oleh Erwin untuk membantunya memeriksa berkas-berkas laporan.

“Kamu sedang memikirkan apa Kiera?” Hanji yang datang dengan membawa setumpuk berkas ditangannya tiba-tiba bertanya ke Kiera yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

“Hmm… tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau punggungku tidak bisa dibersihkan secara maksimal waktu mandi”

“Ha? Itu saja? Kupikir kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting” Hanji meletakan berkas yang dibawanya ke meja Erwin.

“Minta saja orang lain untuk menggosok punggung mu saat kamu mandi Kiera” Erwin menimpali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang dia baca.

“Ngomong-ngomong aku juga belum mandi, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng Kiera? Aku bisa menggosok punggung mu.” Hanji dengan semangat menghampiri Kiera yang duduk di sofa di depan meja Erwin.

Kiera terdiam sebentar dan melirik ke arah Erwin, menunggu apakah komandannya itu akan protes atau tidak. Erwin sendiri tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan masih sibuk membolak-balik laporan.

“Boleh, Erwin, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kami pergi?” Kiera bertanya untuk memastikan dan hanya dijawab oleh Erwin dengan anggukan.

“Ah tunggu, Levi ayo ikut!” Hanji dengan riang mengajak Levi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kiera untuk mandi bersama mereka

Levi dengan tatapan tidak percaya kemudian menjawab “Hah?! Kalian tidak serius mengajakku kan?”

“Serius kok” Kiera membalas dengan datar.

Levi menghela nafas dan meneruskan mengecek berkas ditangannya. “Lupakan saja, lagipula kenapa kalian mengajakku? apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu?”

Hanji dengan cepat menjawab “Tentu saja punya! Tapi kan Levi seperti anak kecil, jadi tidak apa-apa”

“Kalau aku sih karena aku suka Levi”

_Eh...._

Hanji hampir mematahkan tulang lehernya ketika dia dengan secepat kilat menengok ke arah Kiera setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa!!! Hahaha!!!" Hanji berteriak sangat kencang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Levi! Kau dengar tidak yang barusan?! Hey! Levi!!" Hanji berusaha mendapatkan reaksi dari Levi.

Tiba-tiba Erwin berdiri dan menghampiri kedua perempuan itu. “Sudah sana cepat mandi dan kembali lagi kesini, atau aku juga harus ikut mandi dengan kalian?” Ucap Erwin sambil menarik turun permata hijau di kerah bajunya. 

Hanji dan Kiera langsung kaku dan terdiam.

“Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu~” kedua perempuan itu berlarian ke pintu bergegas keluar.

Erwin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

“Kamu beruntung ya Levi, aku jadi sedikit cemburu” Erwin menghampiri Levi yang masih saja menunduk memperhatikan berkas di tangannya. 

“Hmm, Levi? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Erwin menyadari Levi yang sedang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan berkas ditangannya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa…” jawab Levi pelan.

Erwin terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. “Jangan-jangan... kau menyesal tidak mengiyakan ajakan mereka tadi ya?”

“Ma-mana mungkin kan?!!” Levi menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

“Hanya saja…” Levi meneruskan. “Kata-kata Kiera tadi sedikit mengejutkanku...”

Erwin yang melihat wajah Levi bersemu merah diantara berkas yang dipegangnya hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku Levi.

**-epilogue-**

_"Ahh... Kalau begini aku harus membantu mereka berdua. Hanji mau bantu juga tidak_ _ya."_ Pikir Erwin dalam hati.


End file.
